Valentine's Day Special
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: Kayo goes after Sasuke for revenge. She plans on killing him, but things end differently than she expected. SuigetsuXOC


**Ok, this is what you get when I try to write a one-shot romance with writer's block.**

**Also, when you finish reading this, there's a poll on my profile. I want you guys to vote in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I walked into an abandoned hideout. I had been searching for a while, trying to find that person.

_So the rumors are true_, I thought. _Orochimaru is dead. He must have escaped._

"Kabuto!" I shouted. He appeared behind me, but I didn't bother to look. I was in a bad mood anyway.

"Yes, Lady Kayo[1]?" he asked.

"I need to know! Where is he?! I have to get my revenge!!"

"Calm down. You're just as bad as him when it comes to revenge."

I turned around and glared at him. "Don't you dare compare me to him! Now, where is he?!"

"Not far. Follow me."

XxXxXxXxX

Kabuto and I were hiding up in the trees.

"There he is," said Kabuto.

"Thanks," I said, trying to sound more cheerful.

"Good luck, my lady." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of a group of four ninja. One was really tall, another had red hair and glasses, the other's hair looked like a chicken butt, and the last one had pointy teeth and a huge sword. Kinda intimidating for most people.

"You!" I shouted, pointing at the one with chicken butt hair. "I take it you must be Sasuke Uchiha!"

"It depends on who's asking," he said. "Now, what do you want?"

"Revenge!" I ran towards him with a kunai in my hand. Sasuke jumped out of the way and I collided with a tree.

XxXxXxXxX

"Uh . . . mm . . . huh," I mumbled, waking up. I looked around and I noticed I was tied to a tree. Sasuke and his teammates were staring at me.

"I will ask you again," said Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. I want revenge."

"For what?"

"You killed him. I-I loved him."

"Who?"

"What reason do I have to tell you?"

"I'll kill you if you don't and there'll be one less thing to worry about."

"You're brother, Itachi."

I grabbed a kunai and cut the rope. I ran and were about to stab him in the throat. I stopped and inch from his neck.

"Sasuke," I said. "I want to kill you more than you will ever know. But I can't. Itachi died to protect you. I can't go against him. And you just went and believed Madara." My voice was a whisper by now.

Sasuke put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. They showed no emotion.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" asked that red-haired girl. She seemed very mad.

"This is none of you concern, Karin," he said.

I felt his hands on the back of my neck. He pushed on it hard and things started to blur. "I will never forgive you . . ."

XxXxXxXxX

"Mm?" I said, waking up. I looked down and noticed I was tied to a tree. Again.

"Uh!" I shouted. "How many times am I gonna be tied to this stupid tree?!"

"So you're finally awake," said the ninja with the sword. We were the only ones around.

"You are?"

"Suigetsu. And you?"

"Kayo."

"Why do you hate Sasuke?"

"Because I love Itachi."

"Why?"

"Because . . ." I started to think of how I met Itachi.

Start Flashback

"_Stop where you are!" I shouted._

_Two ninjas in black cloaks with red clouds stopped in front of me._

"_State your business."_

_They walked past me._

"_Hey! Who do you think you are?!"_

_One of them looked back at me and his eyes were red and black._

"_You're . . ."_

"_Tsukuyomi!" he shouted._

_I became chained to a wall in this black and red world. There were hundreds of Itachis with swords._

"_Where am I?" I asked._

"_Tsukuyomi, the Nightmare Realm. For the next three days, you will be continually stabbed."_

_I flinched as the first sword stabbed me. After hundreds of stabs, I passed out._

_When I regained consciousness, someone was carrying me. I kept my eyes closed so I could overhear what they were saying._

"_Why are we taking this girl with us?" asked the guy carrying me._

"_She's the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Kisame," said Itachi._

'_Oh, we took her as a hostage. We'll leave a ransom note saying that we'll kill her if we don't get the jinchuriki."_

_Itachi just remained silent._

_XxXxXxXxX_

"_We'll rest here for the night," said Itachi._

"_We should tie her up before she wakes up."_

"_Yes."_

_After Kisame fell asleep, I opened my eyes and saw Itachi staring off into space. I ran some of my chakra through the ropes and they came undone. I walked up to Itachi and said, "I forgive you."_

_He started at me and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_Just what I said. I forgive you. Because I know why. You killed the Uchiha clan for a reason. It wasn't your fault. It was Madara's."_

"_You're the first person to tell me that. Go, I'll let you escape."_

_I smiled at him. "I love you, Itachi Uchiha."_

"_You were the first person I really loved, Kayo."_

_I turned and left. I went and saw Itachi lots of times after that._

End Flashback

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" asked Suigetsu, as he wiped the tear away.

"How is she?" asked Sasuke, as he and his other teammates appeared.

"Sad. Upset. Heartbroken," I said. "Can someone untie me?"

Suigetsu cut the ropes and I stood up, staring at them. "Sasuke, kill me."

"No," he said.

"Use Amaratsu! Tsukuyomi! Stab me with your chidori blade! Just kill me!!"

"You asked for it," he said, pulling out his sword.

"Stop it!" shouted Suigetsu, standing between us.

"What?" I asked.

"Kayo, I love you!"

I stood there shocked and speechless. Before I could even start to understand what happened, Suigetsu smashed his lips against mine.

"I'm not Itachi, but will you give me a chance?"

"Sure." I looked at Sasuke and the other two. "Uh, yeah. You guys can leave now."

Suigetsu kissed me again.

"I'm gonna stay with you," I said.

"That's fine with me."

* * *

**[1] If you're wondering why Kabuto called her 'lady' it's because after she abandoned Konoha, she went to help Orochimaru. Orochimaru owed a huge debt to Kayo (think something like she helped when he tried to destroy Konoha or something along those lines) and after he died, the debt went to Kabuto. So, it's pretty much like he's her servent.**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**


End file.
